


Taking Care of You

by Riyusama



Series: Spideyfist - Pheromone [2]
Category: USM, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that incident with the Aphrodisiac, Danny has suddenly gotten ill and the whole team suspects Peter of being the cause of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah! This has been sitting in my laptop for like... half a year??? ;w; But, a lot of the comments really pushed me to finished this one so here ya guys go! Thanks so much for the lovely comments.
> 
> By the way, this isn't beta read and I just reread it myself. So, I'm sorry if there are gonna be any grammatical mistakes here... ;w;

“Webs, we have to talk.”

Luke’s voice echoed throughout his ears. There was certain tone in Powerman’s voice that gave a slight chill on his spine. Peter's gaze averted to the other direction. He saw both Ava and Sam looking at him as well, all did not have a happy expression on their faces.

Peter cleared his throat, straightening himself out before opening his mouth to speak. Though, Luke seemed adamant to have the first word out first. "What happened to you and Danny?" He inquired, brow arching up. Though, there was a frightening streak in the glare of his eyes.

“Danny’s sick, he can’t even get out of bed. You have a lot of explaining to do.” Ava backed up, arms crossing against his chest as he looked at Peter . The brunet was speechless for a moment, looking at all three of his teammates. How should he explain this to them? It's not like he could just cackle on about how him and Danny did the do in his room. 

'It is better to be honest with them. Why lie to your friends? Lying always leads into much bigger problems.' the little spidey angel on his left shoulder said with ease as an ethereal background music accompanied it. And on one hand, Peter could totally go with that advice. Although, he would prefer not to explain to his friends about his stupid little incident; not giving Dr. Sadovsky his air fusioner wristband then, getting Danny into this mess.

'What? Don't be an idiot! Listening to this chum! You know what would be a good explanation? Tell them that you and Danny didn't bail out on practice. That you accidentally kicked his ass too hard! That's a way more better explanation!' and cue in his devil spidey on the right. And seriously, that kind of excuse was way more believable -- alright, moral. Moral and safe in a sense that he doesn't have to explain to his teammates that he fucked Danny a little -- way too hard that he got him sick. 'Who the fuck gets sick from fucking anyways?! Danny's probably just being such a girl and wanting you to--'

'Not helping!' Peter interrupted his devil spidey

'That's right! Shame on you for accusing such a horrible act from Danny!' the angel retorted back.

Peter shook his head in dismay; his teammates were waiting for his answer. He took in a deep breath and looked his friends’. He should be honest about this.

"Me and Danny just did something really stupid last night that got him hurt badly." well, technically he's not lying here "I promise I'll visit him later." the old Parker charm smile would hopefully do the trick with them.

Luke seemed to be doubting him, but at least he was giving him the benefit of the doubt. Ava still looked unhappy, since she probably figured it out long before they talked to him.; that he and Danny did something stupid. So, she wants a clear-cut and direct explanation with no bullshits. Though, she didn't seem too keen on finding it out on herself. Since she's not the type to push on subjects not, unless it became a life of death situation. She'll probably forget this scenario because of some class quiz or something later... for a little while at least. Sam on the other hand yawned, and pulled his hands to the back of his head. Him and Powerman seemed a little less suspicious, probably assumed them doing boy stuff.

And geeze some boy stuff did they do alright.

And it looked as though the world was finally on his side. The usual alarm ringed and Peter was saved by the school bell "Look guys, as much as I'd love to explain. We'd better go to class first."

\------------------------------

Supposedly, Peter was to explain to his teammates what he and Danny did last night. Why always calm and high on zen dude Danny was sick. This would be considered weird since the guy rarely caught a cold or anything. And as much as Peter would love to explain to his teammates about their incident.; he'd rather check out the blond first. _‘And think up of a good explanation with him.’_

It wasn't easy dodging his friends; Luke was on the lookout for him. Ava may not look like it but, he was sure that she's on to him. And Sam... Well, he's probably curious and worried about Danny as well. Sam may not show it but, Peter's sure the other was just as worried as Luke and Ava.

And so, it was a battle itself to avoid the trio. Classes were a bit safe, most of them not bothering each other. Though, Luke may or may not have sent a little note to Peter. And the brunet would be sure as hell to deny that he had ever seen any sort of paper Powerman had sent his way. Lunch break was even worse. Peter doesn't know how he survived with all three of them, including MJ and Harry. But, he thanks whoever god was responsible for him still being alive. Luke had been looking as though he was constipated the whole time. Well, he might have been but, it might also be from wanting to ask Peter about Danny. Sam was sculpting from mashed potatoes Danny's head... And if he may add, Sam really couldn't bring justice to Danny's good side. Actually, every single inch of Danny's face was his good side if Peter may add. So, it was either Sam was a horrible sculptor or Danny was just too hard to capture. Ava on the other hand looked as though she had forgotten about Danny. Why with her face glued on their history book whilst eating. Peter was sure that she had amnesia about it for now... not.

She may not look like it but ‘ _White Tiger_ _can be_ _one hell of a good actor’_ when she needed it. Peter didn’t fail to catch the mini glances she directed at him. Her peeping and peeks being hidden subtly by the book she held in front of her face.

They talked about chemistry, Harry complaining about his C minus on a quiz. MJ had muttered something about her new scope and they all agreed on a subject about the Jaggernaut destroying one of the buildings Harry’s Dad owned. Well, technically just one of the many buildings they owned, it was supposedly an old suite that Harry liked to stay at before.

Peter swore that if he could, the brunette would dig a hole on the ground and wait there till his teammates were away. Luckily though, lunch break ended and they didn’t have any more classes together. And by the end of the day, Peter quickly ran through the mass of people at the hallway. It wasn’t that he was avoiding his teammates. Nope, not at all – Peter just has some very important things to take care about at the moment. And very important thing to take care of had a person named Danny there.

So, he geared up. All suited up in his spidey outfit as Peter thwipped through New York to the tricarrier. His watch was beeping non-stop as soon as he stepped out of school grounds but, the brunette couldn’t care less about Fury or Coulson right now. All that was running through his head right now was Danny, and the worry that he felt for the other.

Yet, his watch kept on beeping. And finally, when Peter made it to the tricarrier he checked the caller just this time so they would shut up and let him explain.

“Spiderman—“ Coulson started but, Peter quickly cut him off.

“Hiya Coulson, so I know we must have some serious training and the works. But, look I just need to do this really important—“

“You don’t need to explain.” The other butted in this time, making Spiderman arch his brow in confusion and wait for the other to continue.

“The others are training already. You and Iron Fist have been relieved for this day… Well, assuming if Danny would get better by tomorrow. But, I suggest a stern closure between you two as the rest of the team have been _nagging_ me about the problem. So, fix this up quick and get back to training.” And with that, Coulson signed off from the chat.

Peter couldn’t believe what he heard and took a couple of seconds to practically digest what the other had said.

 _‘Hey, maybe Danny getting sick isn’t such a bad thing after all. You both get to have a day off.’_ devil spidey suddenly appeared out of nowhere, casually standing at Spiderman’s shoulder.

 _‘Shame on you! Poor Daniel must be in pain and it’s all our fault—‘_ angel spidey reprimanded

‘Guys, I would really appreciate it if you would stop guilt tripping me. It’s been all day you know?’ Peter said, trying to keep the two quiet as he entered Danny’s room.

There was the scent on incense everywhere. Peter had grown more than, accustomed to the smell since he and Danny had shared his room before when the helicarrier broke and the team stayed at his place. Yet, even when there was that nostalgic scent that carried on the air; a heavy atmosphere still settled in.

“I should assume that you skipped training today.” Danny said as Peter walked to him. His voice was rather hoarse and he lay on his bed, a wet towel on his forehead. Just from the looks of it, it was clear to see that the blonde had a fever. He was bundled up and wrapped around in blankets yet, he still seemed cold.

“You could say a day off from training.” Peter answered, taking the desk chair and pulling it close to Danny’s bed “How’re you feeling?” 

The blonde gave a faint smile, turning to Peter “I’ve had worse. Focusing my chi on increasing the speed of my health right now; it’s good so far.”

Peter can’t really continue or more likely, doesn’t know how to start their conversation. Should he ask if Danny needs anything? Does he want to eat? Should Peter tell him that they have homework for history class? Questions buzzed around in the brunette’s head, a small crease forming on his forehead as Peter thought of what to say.

“It’s alright.” Danny suddenly interrupted, sitting up a little then, grabbing a hold of Spiderman’s hand.

“Hey woah Danny! Lie down, you’re sick Pete’s sake.” Saying Pete’s sake sounds a little weird when Peter says it himself but, who can blame him? He’ll refer to the saint or to him personally.

“Sick but, thoroughly healing Peter” He replied, a soft chuckle escaping from his lips.

“Yeah I know but…” Peter said but, wouldn’t bring himself to say more. He wanted to apologize, wanted to tell Danny how sorry he was for what he did and that he shouldn’t have let that stupid Aphrodisiac get to them and get him sick and they both wouldn’t be in this mess.

“Don’t worry Peter. I forgive you.” Danny said out of the blue.

“What?” Peter retorted back with a question.

“Have you ever noticed how your mind and mouth work at the same time?” Danny teased.

The brunette could have sworn that he must’ve blushed redder than, a cherry. He looked down to avoid Danny’s eyes but, he was faced with their hands holding. Danny’s grip tightened and Peter could have literally been happy being swallowed up by the ground just to hide his embarrassment.

“Do you regret it?” Danny asked.

The question caught him off guard. The brunette’s eyes averting quickly back up as Peter stared at Danny. The other looked unsure, the pure look of discomfort and nervousness as he had asked his query. The blonde was biting onto his bottom lip, avoiding Peter’s own eyes this time.

Though, Peter knew for a fact that he regretted it but, at the same time not. He hated himself for hurting Danny but, he loved the intimate moment they had shared together.

“Depends,” He answered.

Danny blinked a few times at his words, a look of sheer puzzlement evident in the blonde’s features “On what?”

“If it was to hurting you and getting you sick,” Peter started, intertwining his fingers with Danny’s “Then yes, I really do but.”

“But?” Danny echoed out his last word, nearly desperate for the brunette’s answer.

“I never regret any time I spend with you.” Peter finished as he placed a chaste kiss on top of Danny’s hand “And now, I promised that I’ll take care of you right?”

If Danny wasn’t sick, the blush on his cheeks from Peter’s words would be obvious. But, since the fever had been keeping the blonde’s cheeks red already, Peter would just have to wait for a next time to see Danny being all cute and blushing like the last time.

“Then, I’ll take care of you as well.”

“Sure, but you’re my priority right now.” Peter answered with a grin as he pulled at Danny’s covers then, seated himself right next to the blonde.

“Peter you can’t; you might get sick too!” Danny protested as the brunette scooted closer to wrap his arms around the other.

“I said I’ll take care of you right? And this is called taking care of you by sharing body heat.” Peter explained as he pulled Danny close to him “And I’ll only get out if you need anything.” the brunette continued, though it would probably be impossible for him to get out since, almost everything from medicine, blankets new wash towels was ready by Danny’s bed side table. Food would probably be something Peter would have to get later but, by that won’t stop him from coming back to the blonde’s side as soon as he gets some.

“You are impossible.” Danny commented, though he smiled as he snuggled and rested his head at Peter’s shoulder; basking in the warmth the other offered.

“Well, just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman taking care of the little dragon.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Please comment! I love seeing reviews and critics ~  
> I'm thinking of maybe making this a story or like, oneshots that go together as a story but, I still need more ideas and inspiration for this.  
> Anyways though! I hope you guys enjoyed <3


End file.
